1. Field
The subject technology relates to methods and systems for preventing packet loss and in particular, for avoiding packet loss by bouncing packets in response to a link failure event detected in a virtual port channel.
2. Introduction
The soaring demand for network data throughout the globe has steadily fueled the evolution of networking technologies, as engineers and manufacturers rush to keep pace with the changing data consumption landscape and increasing network scalability requirements. Various network technologies have been developed to meet the demand for network data. For example, overlay network solutions, such as virtual extensible local area networks (VXLANs), as well as virtualization and cloud computing technologies, have been widely implemented.
In some network implementations, overlay solutions are used to allow virtual networks to be created over a physical network infrastructure. Accordingly, overlay networks allow network administrators to expand a current physical network infrastructure through the use of virtual networks. Overlay networks can also provide logical network isolation, which allow data centers or providers to host a large number of customers (i.e., “tenants”) while providing each customer their own isolated network domain.